A Modern Tragedy
by Caligula89
Summary: Die beiden 16-Jährigen Romeo Montague und Juliet Capulet haben es als Erben ihrer stolzen Familien nicht leicht, denn beide wollen von dem Familien-Geschäft eigentlich nichts wissen. Schließlich führt sie der Zufall zusammen und das Drama nimmt im Verona des 21. Jahrhunderts seinen Lauf. Aus der Sicht vieler beteiligter Personen erzählt.
1. Stress in Verona

**Kapitel 1**

**~ Stress in Verona! Montague & Capulet**

**Balthasar**

**Gerade hatten die Sommerferien begonnen und überall in unserer schönen Stadt Verona waren erholungs- und vergnügungssuchende Schüler unterwegs, so auch wir zwei. Benvolio di Frescobaldi und meine Wenigkeit, Balthasar. Doch suchten wir weder Erholung noch Vergnügen, wir suchten unseren guten Freund Romeo. Schon seit dem frühen Morgen war der von Liebeskummer geplagte verschwunden und ich machte mir Sorgen um den Freund...**

**So streiften wir durch die belebte Stadt, überquerten den großen Marktplatz und einzig und allein nach Romeo Ausschau haltend sah ich das Pech nicht auf mich zukommen, geschweige denn, dass ich ihm ausgewichen wäre... Ich prallte mit einer harten Schulter zusammen und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.**

**"Ey, pass doch auf!", entsprach nicht ganz meiner Natur, nein, ich wollte mich reflexartig entschuldigen, als ich voller Entsetzen feststellte in WEN ich da reingelaufen war... Auch Benvolio erkannte erschrocken in welch gefährliche Situation wir von einer auf die andere Sekunde geraten waren.**

**"Ey, pass doch auf!", fauchte ausgerechnet Curio mich an, doch dann begriff auch er. Ebenso wie sein Begleiter, der Frauenschwarm Francisco. Und plötzlich herrschte angespannte Stille. Nicht nur unter uns vieren, auch die Leute um uns herum wurden nervös und viele gafften.**

**Wir waren Feinde. Curio und Francisco waren Anhänger der Capulet-Familie, Benvolio und ich waren Anhänger der Montague-Familie; Benvolio war sogar Lord Montagues Neffe. Man kannte sich.**

**Das konnte auch nur mir passieren, ausgerechnet in Curio reinzulaufen, einer der schlimmsten Capulet den man zum Feind haben konnte! Er verabscheute die Montague zutiefst. Zusammen mit seinem aufbrausendem und aggressiven Charakter machte ihn das zu einen der Capulet, denen man besser großräumig aus dem Weg ging... Benvolio war eher zurückhaltend und friedliebend und wenn dann nur in der Gruppe stark. Und ich... Ich war der Typ, der nicht mal in der Gruppe stark ist!**

**Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände und entschuldigte mich für meine Schusseligkeit, doch schien das Curio nur erst recht zu reizen. Er machte schon einen Schritt auf mich zu, als auch sein Freund Francisco versuchte ihn zu besänftigen und ihn zurückhielt. Francisco war für die Capulet was Benvolio für uns war - eine Art Friedensstifter, der Streit und Gewalt gerne aus dem weg ging.**

**"Komm schon, Curio, jetzt reg dich doch nicht gleich wieder so auf", versuchte Francisco ihn zu beschwichtigen.**

**"Lass mich, der hat mich doch provoziert!", knurrte Curio und versuchte Francisco abzuschütteln.**

**"Er hat sich doch entschuldigt."**

**Vielleicht hätte Francisco es ja tatsächlich geschafft Curio zu beruhigen, doch tauchte ausgerechnet dann auch noch unser Glück im Unglück auf - "Glück" weil er unsere Rettung sein würde, "Unglück" weil er derjenige war, der eine Rettung meist erst nötig machte... Mercutio du Marchege.**

**Mercutio, unser Freund und Klassenkamerad, war auf unserer Seite einer derjenigen, die den größten Hass auf die Capulet hegten. Auf der gegnerischen Seite war er der gefürchtetste Feind, den die Montague zu bieten hatten. Er konnte die meisten Capulet allein mit seinem Namen vertreiben - doch er zog Provokation, Streit und Auseinandersetzungen einer friedlichen Lösung vor...**

**"Ach nein...", tönte er rum, als er durch die gaffende Meute schritt, die augenblicklich Platz machte. Als er uns erreichte blieb er stehen, den angriffslustigen Blick und das arrogante Lächeln stets auf Curio gerichtet. "Curio... Ist das etwa der Versuch meine Freunde blöd anzumachen? Wenn du willst, dass ich dir alle Knochen breche, brauchst du doch nur lieb fragen", fügte er bittersüß hinzu.**

**Curio ballte zähneknirschend die Fäuste und starrte Mercutio zornentbrannt an. Franciscos Haltung hatte sich verändert. Seinem gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck war helle Wachsamkeit und Nervosität gewichen. Der Griff mit dem er seinen Freund zurückhielt hatte sich gelockert - auch wenn er eine friedliche Lösung bevorzugte, war er bereit seinem Freund im Kampf gegen Mercutio beizustehen. Denn mit einem Kampf war jetzt fest zu rechnen!**

**"Du dreckiger Bastard...!", zischte Curio. "Mir alle Knochen zu brechen kannst du gerne VERSUCHEN!"**

**"Versuchen?!", schnaubte Mercutio verächtlich.**

**Ein heftiger Streit begann. Beide Gegner beleidigten sich wüst und lautstark. Einige ältere Herrschaften und viele Mütter verzogen empört die Gesichter, jedoch wagte sich keiner einzugreifen. Der Startschuss zur handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung schien gefallen als Curio brüllte: "Na, komm doch her!" und Mercutio zum Angriff ansetzte. Doch noch bevor etwas geschah oder die sogenannten Friedensstifter eingreifen konnten, ertönte eine weitere Stimme lautstark über den Platz. Diesmal war es eine Frau. Sie klang "entzückt" und gleichzeitig hatte sie etwas provozierendes an sich, als sie Mercutios Namen rief. Nun galt die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe die zu den Gegnern stieß - eine Gruppe von Capulets.**

**Es war kein geringerer als Tybalt, Lord Capulets Neffe und Schrecken eines jeden Montagues. Er war auch der einzige vor dem Mercutio ein Stück weit Respekt hatte. Noch größer als Tybalts Frauenverschleiß war nur noch sein grenzenloser Hass auf die Montagues und Mercutio war sein Lieblingsgegner, angeblich auch der einzige den er aus unseren Reihen ernst nahm. Die beiden gerieten oft aneinander. Wie so oft hatte er seine kleine Bande im Schlepptau - sein bester Freund Abra und die zugegebenermaßen verdammt attraktiven, aber leicht durchgeknallten Damen Mary und Yumi. Letztere war es die Mercutio gerufen hatte und die Gruppe freudig hüpfend als erste erreichte.**

**"Yumi... Tybalt...", sagte Francisco etwas überrascht. Die plötzliche Anspannung war Mercutio deutlich anzumerken. Nervös versuchte er alle Gegner im Auge zu behalten.**

**"Mercutio", verkündete Tybalt in arrogantem Tonfall, und blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dicht vor Mercutio stehen. "Gibt es hier ein Problem?"**

**Mercutio fixierte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick; sein innerer Kampf war ihm anzusehen: er wollte zu Ende bringen was er angefangen hatte und vor allem wollte er diesem arroganten Arschloch endlich mal die Fresse polieren - doch er war allein, während seine Gegner jetzt schon zu sechst waren. Mit mir und Benvolio konnte er nicht rechnen - wir waren keine Gegner. Außerdem kam ihm auch noch sein Beschützerinstinkt in die Quere - er würde nicht zulassen dass wir in derartige Gefahr gerieten. **

**So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als die Zähne zusammenzubeißen, ein gereiztes "Nein" hervorzupressen, sich umzudrehen und den Rückzug anzutreten, obwohl er eigentlich nichts lieber getan hätte als jedem einzelnen von ihnen an die Kehle zu springen. Benvolio und ich folgten ihm eilig. Er tat mir leid - immerhin war es zum Teil unsere Schuld, dass er jetzt gedemütigt von dannen ziehen musste und sowieso war es meine Schuld, dass es überhaupt zu dieser Situation gekommen war.**

**Wir hörten Tybalt und die anderen noch lachen und lästern aber zum Glück folgten sie uns nicht - obwohl Mercutio sich das wahrscheinlich gewünscht hätte, wenngleich er wusste, dass er bei so vielen Gegnern unterliegen würde. Zum Glück siegte heute seine Vernunft...**

**Bald schon waren die Capulet nicht mehr zu hören, denn die Menschenmenge erwachte aus ihrer Starre und das Leben ging weiter. Mercutio stapfte in seinem Zorn voran und bekam nichts mehr um sich herum mit. Benvolio und ich hielten es für das beste ihn in Ruhe zu lassen und so ließen wir uns zurückfallen und ihn seiner Wege gehen, damit er sich irgendwo, irgendwie abreagieren konnte.**

**Seit Beginn unserer Suche war es schon spät geworden und ich musste nach Hause - meine Mutter war sehr streng, daher durfte ich auf keinen Fall zu spät zum Abendessen kommen.**

**Ich verabschiedete mich von Benvolio, der noch weiter nach Romeo suchen wollte.**


	2. Der von Liebe Geplagte

Kapitel 2

~ Der von Liebe Geplagte

Benvolio

Nachdem Balthasar sich verabschiedet hatte, blieb ich also allein zurück, doch nach Hause zu gehen kam mir noch nicht in den Sinn - ich musste Romeo finden. Es dauerte noch fast eine Dreiviertelstunde ehe ich ihn im Park entdeckte. Allein, verlassen und in Gedanken irgendwo weit weg, aber sicher nicht auf dieser Parkbank auf der er saß. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ich näher kam. Erst als ich neben ihm Platz nahm sah er auf.

"Ach... du bist es, Benvolio...", sagte er trübsinnig.

"Klar, wer denn sonst? Wer sonst würde bei deinem elenden Anblick nicht das Weite suchen?", versuchte ich ihn scherzhaft aufzumuntern, was mir jedoch nicht so recht gelang, also wurde ich wieder ernst.

"Ist es wegen Rosalinde?", fragte ich und Romeo seufzte. Volltreffer. Daraufhin konnte auch ich nur seufzen, denn Romeos Frauengeschichten waren einfach (ich mochte Romeo wirklich, er war mein bester Freund!) krank. Er war ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker, der von der großen Liebe träumte.

Angefangen hatte es mit einer Frau, deren Name wir nicht einmal kannten. Es begab sich jedoch, dass wir sie fast täglich sahen und Romeo war total fasziniert von ihr. Er hatte nur noch Augen für sie, hatte stets ein Lächeln und Komplimente für sie bereit und einmal hatte er ihr sogar einen Strauß Blumen geschenkt. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt fand sie das alles ganz süß und schmeichelhaft - doch als Romeo ihr eines Tages seine Liebe gestand zog sie die Notbremse. Sie schien mit ihrem Töchterchen von da an immer einen anderen Spielplatz aufzusuchen, jedenfalls haben wir sie nie wieder gesehen. Und auch wir mieden den Spielplatz seitdem, weil Romeo meinte mit 12 sei man doch schon zu alt für so was...

Es folgte Cinderella, seine erste Freundin. Sie schien wirklich ein liebes Mädchen zu sein und Romeo legte ihr die Welt zu Füßen. Es lief so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte - bis Cinderella sein Weltbild erschütterte und Dinge von ihm verlangte die er ihr nicht geben konnte bzw. wollte. Ich kannte die Einzelheiten nicht aber ich glaubte es ging um Sex...

Danach wollte er eine ganze Weile nichts mehr von Frauen wissen, doch dann kam Rosalinde. Die kühle Schönheit Rosalinde. Und er war hin und weg. Fast ein halbes Jahr war er ihr hinterhergelaufen, bis sie ihm kaltherzig einen Korb gegeben hatte...

"Komm schon, Romeo", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern. " Wenn Rosalinde dich nicht will ist sie´s selbst schuld!"

"Ach, Benvolio... Das ändert doch gar nichts... Es spielt keine Rolle was ich für sie bin, für mich zählt nur was sie für mich ist. Ich liebe sie... Ich kann mir kein Leben mehr ohne sie vorstellen..."

Es tat mir in der Seele weh zu hören wie er sich nach einer Frau verzehrte, die ihn nicht mal mit dem Arsch ansah. Gleichzeitig machte mir sein Gerede auch Sorgen, denn er wirkte so depressiv als dächte er wirklich darüber nach das ein Leben ohne Rosalindes Liebe nicht lebenswert sei...

"Sag mal, was war eigentlich vorhin auf dem Marktplatz los?", wechselte er plötzlich überraschend das Thema.

"Ich... äh...", stammelte ich.

"Ist es wahr, dass Mercutio einen Streit angefangen hat der fast eskaliert wäre?", fragte Romeo streng. Derartige Vorfälle sprachen sich einfach zu schnell rum...

"Nun... ja... eigentlich war es wohl so..." Denn wäre Mercutio nicht erschienen, hätten Francisco und Curio uns wohl ziehen lassen... Und als hätten wir ihn gerufen tauchte Mercutio im Park auf. Er entdeckte uns und kam rüber. Beleidigt sprang Romeo von der Bank auf und marschierte in die andere Richtung davon. Er hielt nichts von dem Streit der Familien und war absolut gegen Gewalt... Mercutio blickte ihm wissend aber verständnislos hinterher.

"Alles wieder gut?", fragte ich ihn, bezogen auf unseren Rückzug vorhin.

"Ja, ja...", winkte er ab. "Aber bei unserem Freund scheint nicht alles wieder gut zu sein."

"Was soll er machen? Er liebt Rosalinde..."

"Was für ein Schwachsinn", meinte Mercutio und nahm Romeos verlassenen Platz auf der Bank ein. "Er liebt sie nicht und er hat sie keine Sekunde geliebt. Das ist bloß das was er sich selbst einredet, weil er verzweifelt nach Liebe sucht."

Ich stimmte ihm zu. Denn Rosalinde konnte man nicht lieben.

"Rosalinde ist ein Flittchen, das sich schon fast durch die ganze Schule gevögelt hat", sprach Mercutio völlig unverblümt aus was ich mir im Stillen dachte. "Sie hätte ihm so oder so das Herz gebrochen. Es ist besser, dass sie ihn abserviert hat. Wäre er doch bloß nicht so blind für ihren verwerflichen Charakter."

"Sie hat ihm sogar ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er ein Weichei ist und dass er noch ein Kind ist, nur weil sie schon 18 ist...", bedauerte ich den Freund.

"Ich werde mir dieses Rumgejammer jedenfalls nicht mehr mit ansehen", beschloss Mercutio kurzerhand. "Wird Zeit Romeo wieder unter die Lebenden zu holen."

"Ja, aber wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte ich.

"Wir machen Urlaub. Die beste Gelegenheit um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen."

Und so kam es, nur wenige Tage später. Wir fuhren zu viert - ich, Mercutio, Romeo und Hermione. Hermione war Mercutios beste Freundin und wir kannten uns aus der Schule.

Wir fuhren mit Mercutios Wagen zum Ferienhaus seines Vaters. Wir alle waren gut gelaunt, bis auf denjenigen, für den Mercutio das alles veranstaltete - Romeo blickte leicht gereizt und offensichtlich gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Mercutio ließ ihn daraufhin in Ruhe; er war davon überzeugt, dass er sich noch einkriegen würde. Im Rückspiegel sah ich, dass Hermione immer wieder zu Romeo rüberschaute...

Nicht lange und wir erreichten unser Ziel, die Küste. Das Meer lag praktisch vor unserer Haustür und wenngleich Romeo immer noch keine Begeisterung zeigte, genoss er doch den Ausblick.

Wir machten uns daran unser Gepäck ins Haus zu schaffen. Romeo wollte ein wenig am Strand spazieren gehen, woraufhin Mercutio vorschlug er könne Hermione doch mitnehmen. Vollkommen gefühllos willigte Romeo ein und Hermione begleitete ihn freudig.

"Sag mal, ist es denn okay für Hermione, nur mit Jungs Urlaub zu machen?", fragte ich Mercutio, als die beiden weg waren.

"Es ist vollkommen okay für sie mit Romeo Urlaub zu machen", antwortete er selbstzufrieden, wobei er Romeos Namen stark betonte.

"Jetzt sag nicht sie will was von Romeo?", sagte ich fassungslos.

"Ist dir das wirklich nicht aufgefallen?", war die eindeutige Antwort. "Sie steht schon seit Jahren auf ihn. Mit diesem Urlaub tue ich praktisch gleich zwei Freunden einen Gefallen."

"Du willst die beiden verkuppeln?"

Unglaube lag in meiner Stimme, denn zum einen fand ich es nicht richtig sich in anderer Leute Beziehungen einzumischen, zum anderen hatte ich gedacht, dass Mercutio in Hermione verliebt war.

"Bei Sonnenuntergang am Strand... da muss Romeo dieses Flittchen doch einfach vergessen."

Und damit war das Thema erledigt. Wir zwei fuhren noch zum nächsten Supermarkt um Essen und Trinken zu besorgen und ich fragte mich ob Romeo und Hermione nachher vielleicht schon händchenhaltend nach Hause kommen würden.


	3. Die von Liebe Geplagte

**Kapitel 3**

**~Die von Liebe Geplagte**

Paris

Du bist die Sonne, die nicht untergeht

Du bist der Mond, der stets am Himmel steht

Du bist der Stern, der, wann die andern dunkeln

Noch überstrahlt den Tag mit seinen Funken.

Du bist das sonnenlose Morgenrot

Ein heit´rer Tag, den keine Nacht bedroht

Der Freud´und Hoffnung Widerschein auf Erden -

Das bist du mir, was kannst du mehr noch werden

Mit diesem lieblichen Liebesgedicht, das ich selbst geschrieben hatte* wollte ich meine Angebetete ans Fenster locken. Erwartungsvoll stand ich vor ihrem Haus, den Blick auf ihren Balkon gerichtet. Da nichts passierte, trug ich mein Gedicht noch ein weiteres Mal vor - diesmal noch etwas lauter, vielleicht hatte sie mich ja bloß nicht gehört.

Eine wunderschöne Gestalt öffnete die Haustür; doch es war es nicht meine Prinzessin Juliet sondern ihre Mutter Gloria, die nebenbei bemerkt der Schönheit ihrer Tochter in nichts nachstand...

"Ich grüße Euch, schöne Dame", sagte ich und küsste ihre Hand.

"Guten Morgen, Paris...", erwiderte sie den Gruß mit rauchiger Stimme, die mich ganz nervös machte, doch heute war ich nicht hier um der Mutter Vergnügen zu bereiten, heute ging es mir allein um Juliet. Und so ließ ich langsam ihre Hand wieder los und versuchte mir einzureden, dass die ehrenwerte Lady Capulet mich nicht bereits mit Blicken auszog. Ich konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln.

Doch plötzlich trat mein persönlicher Engel aus dem Haus... Juliet Capulet, Lord Capulets einzige und bildschöne Tochter, zurecht sein ganzer Stolz, gerade mal 16 Jahre alt und doch schon so reif wie eine junge Frau von 20. Wie lange träumte ich schon von ihr, doch nun endlich war sie im heiratsfähigem Alter. Zwar war sie noch etwas schüchtern was das Thema Hochzeit anging, aber lange würde sie meinem Charme wohl kaum widerstehen können - keiner konnte das.

Mit den Worten "Ich treff mich mit Emilia" und ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen ging sie an mir vorbei...

Geschwind heftete ich mich an ihre Fersen. Die Unnahbarkeitsnummer... bitte! Ich war ein Lebemann, der bereits alle Tricks der Damenwelt kannte!

Wie sie bereits angekündigt hatte, holte sie ihre Freundin Emilia ab um etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen - schließlich waren mittlerweile Sommerferien. Emilia war zweifelohne auch hübsch, allerdings war sie kleiner und nicht so gut gebaut wie Juliet. Das Schöne war, dass sie mich beachtete und mit mir redete, dass machte unseren Spaziergang in die Stadt schon deutlich unterhaltsamer!

Wegen den Ferien war viel los auf den Straßen, auch auf dem Marktplatz. Obwohl irgendwie eine seltsame Stimmung herrschte... Die Leute tummelten sich, als gäbe es etwas zu sehen.

"Was ist denn da los?", fragte Juliet und kämpfte sich durch die Schaulustigen. Ich und Emilia folgten ihr nicht weniger neugierig. Doch es schien als hätten wir die Show verpasst; die Menschen zerstreuten sich wieder in alle Richtungen, stehen blieb nur eine uns sehr vertraute Gruppe.

"Tybalt...", sagte Juliet. "Was macht ihr denn alle hier? Was war los?"

"Da mussten nur mal wieder ein paar Montagues in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden...", antwortete ihr Cousin lässig.

"Wie bitte?!"

Vorwurfsvoll musterte sie die ganze Gruppe. Tybalt, Abra, Mary, Curio, Yumi und Francisco. Francisco hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Schon gut, Juliet, es ist nichts passiert. Kein Kampf, kein Blut, kein gar nichts."

"Leider...", zischte Curio und Juliet strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Sie hasste Streit und Gewalt und vor allem hasste sie den Krieg zwischen ihrer und der Montague-Familie. Oftmals nahm sie den Feind sogar in Schutz - und das als Erbin des Capulet-Imperiums... Naja, vieles ließ sich vielleicht auch auf die Pubertät schieben.

Francisco schenkte ihr ein versöhnliches Lächeln, Curio starrte unbehaglich zu Boden - es war ihm jetzt wohl doch unangenehm die Prinzessin verärgert zu haben! Tybalt, Abra und Mary machten einen sehr reuelosen Eindruck; Yumi grinste Juliet sogar noch provozierend an! Diese Yumi war schon ein scharfes Teil, aber für meinen Geschmack etwas zu labil...

"Und es ist wirklich nichts passiert?", wollte Juliet sich nochmal vergewissern.

"Nein, wirklich nicht!", platzte es aus Curio raus, als bettelte er um Verzeihung.

"Gut... Ich hab nämlich langsam echt keinen Bock mehr auf diesen beschissenen Krieg!"

Oh ja, meine kleine Prinzessin konnte, passend zu ihrem roten Haar, ganz schön temperamentvoll sein und das waren so die Momente in denen ich mich schmerzhaft nach unserer Hochzeitsnacht sehnte... die hoffentlich in sehr naher Zukunft lag!

Beschissen war aber nun auch die Stimmung. Curio bedauerte seinen Fehler nach wie vor im Stillen, Francisco traute sich nicht die Stille zu brechen und der Rest schien fast beleidigt, weil sie angeblafft worden waren, obwohl sie doch nichts Böses getan hatten. Emilia hibbelte nervös von einen auf den anderen Fuß; auch ihr wurde das alles zu blöd. Die Situation verlangte, dass ich meine Prinzessin Juliet aus diesem Loch der miesen Stimmung befreite - genau mein Spezialgebiet! Niemand konnte für bessere Stimmung sorgen als Paris!

Mit einem freudigen Klatschen zog ich, mal mehr mal weniger erschrocken, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf mich.

"Hey, ich hab eine geniale Idee!", verkündete ich und fuhr fort, ehe jemand fragen konnte:"Was würdet ihr denn davon halten, wenn wir alle zusammen Urlaub am Meer machen? Jetzt wo ihr eh alle frei habt und so."

"Oh wirklich?", rief Emilia begeistert. "Das klingt super!"

Derartige Euphorie hätte ich mir zwar eher von Juliet gewünscht, aber wenigstens ein Mädchen, das sich mir an den Hals warf. Doch schnell ließ sie wieder von mir ab und ergriff stürmisch Juliets Hände.

"Na komm! Das wird bestimmt lustig!", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu überzeugen, die noch skeptisch wirkte. Wieso eigentlich? Von ihrer Mutter wusste ich, dass sie die ganzen Ferien noch nichts geplant hatte!

"Ich find die Idee auch nicht schlecht", stimmte Francisco zu. "Der Tapetenwechsel wird uns allen gut tun und die Familienstreitigkeiten interessieren irgendwo am Meer auch nicht länger - da heißt es nur noch abschalten und entspannen."

Ein gutes Argument, aber mir war klar, dass Francisco bloß am Strand auf Frauenjagd gehen wollte. Aber das spielte keine Rolle; kam mir vielleicht sogar entgegen wenn jeder im Urlaub seiner Wege ging und ich meine geliebte Juliet für mich allein hatte - denn natürlich bezweckte auch ich etwas mit diesem großzügigen Angebot. Ich wollte Juliets Widerstand brechen und ihr endlich die süßen vier Worte entlocken, auf die ich schon seit drei Jahren wartete! Bei Sonnenuntergang am Strand... da musste sie doch einfach schwach werden!

Francisco

Und so starteten wir nur wenige Tage später in den Urlaub; das Wetter spielte auch super mit. Paris, unser versnobter Gastgeber, fuhr mit Juliet und Emilia voran, ihnen folgten Tybalt und Yumi, denen Mary und Abra folgten, während Curio und ich die Nachhut bildeten. Also genug Stauraum für Gepäck hatten wir und Paris hatte groß rumposaunt, dass die Tiefgarage seiner Ferienvilla auch Platz für zehn Autos geboten hätte...

Während ich bester Laune war und munter die Lieder im Radio mitsang, wirkte Curio mürrisch wie immer als er aus dem Fenster blickte. Manchmal fragte ich mich ob es überhaupt etwas gab, für das er sich begeistern konnte - außer Montagues zusammenschlagen.

"Der Urlaub wird dir auch ganz gut tun", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern.

"Ich brauch keinen Urlaub", grummelte er.

"Es hat dich jedenfalls keiner gezwungen mitzukommen."

Er zuckte kurz, als hätte ich ihn bei irgendwas erwischt und ich hätte schwören können, dass er ein wenig rot wurde.

"Naja... aber wenn ihr alle fahrt...", meinte er nur ausweichend. Doch ich hatte schon begriffen.

"Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich Juliet das letzte mal in Bikini gesehen habe...", sagte ich mit Unschuldsmiene. Jetzt war Curios Kopf so feuerrot wie Marys Wagen vor uns.

"Was soll das denn heißen?! Davon hab ich doch gar nichts gesagt!", stammelte er panisch.

"Stimmt, hast du nicht", antwortete ich knapp. Und während er mich mit großen Augen anstarrte färbte sich das Rot in seinem Gesicht noch einen Ton dunkler.

"Mann! Halt einfach die Klappe!", schnauzte er mich an, verschränkte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust und starrte stur aus dem Fenster. Und ich trällerte munter das nächste Liebeslied im Radio mit.

*Du bist die Sonne, die nicht untergeht – Hoffmann von Fallerleben (1798 – 1874)


	4. Frieden

Kapitel 4

~ Frieden

Hermione

Er war freundlich. Obwohl es anfangs den Anschein gemacht hatte, als sei er genervt und als hätte er gar keinen Bock auf diese ganze Reise, wirkte Romeo total entspannt und zufrieden. Wir spazierten am Meer entlang. Und als ich ihn ansprach, lächelte er mich an.

"Wollen wir uns ein wenig setzen?", fragte ich.

"Klar."

Unauffällig setzte ich mich dichter zu ihm als es unserem Beziehungsstatus, Schulkameraden, entsprach, doch entweder es fiel ihm nicht auf oder es störte ihn nicht. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm ja sogar...? Ich jedenfalls war aufgeregt bis aufs Äußerste! Schon seit Jahren war ich in Romeo verliebt, überlegte seit Jahren schon wie ich überhaupt an ihn rankommen konnte. Dabei besaß ich die besten Voraussetzungen:

Ich war mit Mercutio befreundet, Romeos engstem Vertrauten neben Benvolio. Nicht dass ich ihn ausnutzen würde, schließlich war er mein bester Freund und ich liebte ihn! Ich hatte ganz offen mit ihm über meine Gefühle für Romeo gesprochen und er hatte sich ganz von selbst bereit erklärt, mir zu helfen. Sein genauer Wortlaut war sogar: _Ich würde dir wirklich wünschen, dass du mit Romeo zusammenkommst. Und ebenso würde ich Romeo wünschen, dass er mit der schönsten und liebevollsten Frau, die ich je kennenlernen durfte, zusammenkommt._

Gott, er war so süß! Und wäre er nicht schwul, hätte ich mich glatt in IHN verlieben können!

Ein weiterer Vorzug, den ich genoss, waren die Beziehungen zwischen meiner und der Montague-Familie. Mein Vater gehörte zu den wichtigsten Geschäftspartnern Lord Montagues, was dazu führte, dass ich und meine Eltern zu allen Festen der Montagues herzlich eingeladen waren.

Nicht zuletzt gingen Romeo und ich auf die gleiche Schule, jedoch war er nur in meiner Parallelklasse, so wie auch Mercutio. Oh nein, statt auch nur einen Montague hatte ich ausgerechnet eine verhasste Capulet in der Klasse! Sie hatte mir nichts getan aber ich mochte sie aus Prinzip nicht - schließlich hatte sich meine Familie zu den Montagues bekannt.

Jetzt nach all den Jahren war ich meinem Romeo so nah wie nie zuvor, direkt neben ihm im Sand sitzend, aufs endlose Meer hinausblickend... Und immer wenn ich mich bewegte, um etwa mein Gewicht anders zu verlagern, oder meine Frisur zu prüfen, berührten sich jedesmal unsere nackten Arme. Und obwohl es nur eine kleine Berührung war, machte es mich immer wieder aufs Neue angenehm nervös. Ich weiß nicht ob und was Romeo dabei fühlte; auf jeden Fall zog er den Arm nicht zurück und das war alles was zählte.

"Was für ein wunderschöner Anblick", unterbrach ich die Stille.

"Ja...", erwiderte Romeo sehnsuchtsvoll. Sogar seine Stimme, jedenfalls in dieser Tonlage, machte mich nervös und ich wünschte mir, dass er auf mir lag und mit dieser Stimme und sehnsüchtigem Blick in meine Augen meinen Namen hauchte...

Äh... kann es sein, dass ich zu viele von Mutters fragwürdigen Liebesromanen las? Selbstverständlich wollte ich mich ihm NICHT hier und jetzt hingeben wenn es sich anbieten würde! Und derartige Fantasien waren auch ganz und gar untypisch für mich! Okay, waren sie nicht... aber das waren diese Romane schuld!

Ich blickte auf und sah Romeo an. Meine anfängliche Erregung verflog, als ich sah wie todtraurig er aufs Meer hinausblickte. In Gedanken war er schon längst nicht mehr bei mir. Ich wusste nicht woran er dachte, ob an diese Rosalinde-Tussi oder an sonst was, aber er tat mir unsagbar leid.

Wäre ich ein hinterhältiges Biest, wenn ich seine emotionale Lage nutzte um einen entscheidenden Annäherungsversuch zu wagen? Genau das tat ich jedenfalls als ich mich an ihn lehnte und zu verstehen gab - ich bin hier, du bist nicht allein. Er sagte nichts, stattdessen schmiegte er bereitwillig seinen Kopf an meinen - ein Triumphgefühl, das sich kaum beschreiben ließ! Ich fragte mich wie weit ich noch gehen konnte und wollte gerade seine Hand nehmen...

... als Benvolio angelaufen kam. Er mochte adelig sein, aber manchmal war er ein richtiger Bauerntrampel! Natürlich schreckte Romeo wieder aus seiner Kuschelhaltung auf und alle Aufmerksamkeit galt Benvolio.

"Hey, Leute...", sagte er außer Atem. „Ihr sollt zurückkommen; Mercutio hat was vor."

"Was denn?", fragte Romeo.

"Ist ´ne Überraschung. Er wird es euch selbst sagen."

Paris

"Eine Party?!", wiederholte mein unschuldiger Engel Juliet ein wenig ungläubig, fast so als wäre das KEINE gute Idee.

"Ganz recht. Wieso?", erwiderte ich.

"Na, weil... wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen!"

Mir schien, sie fing gerne Diskussionen an, nur um zu diskutieren.

"Und...?"

"Können wir nicht erst mal ankommen und so?"

"Aber angekommen sind wir doch. Definiere_ und so_."

Mit einem Seufzer wendete sie sich von mir ab.

"Eine Party?", fragte Emilia. Bei ihr hörte es sich so an, als wäre es eine geniale Idee. "Au super! Ich muss mich gleich zurechtmachen! Los, mitkommen, Juliet!"

Sie packte ihre Freundin am Arm und schleifte sie zu deren gemeinsamen Zimmer.

"He, moment mal!", protestierte Juliet völlig zwecklos. Abra und co waren bereits einkaufen und es würde sich schnell im Ort rumsprechen, dass Paris, der charmante Partyhengst, wieder da war. Der Abend konnte kommen!

Hermione

Mercutio hatte von einer Party gehört, die irgendsoein adeliger junger Mann hier ganz in der Nähe schmiss. Und er hielt es für eine gute Idee dorthin zu gehen. Nach meinem kurzzeitigen Erfolg war ich wenig begeistert, doch zum Glück protestierte auch Romeo:

"Nein", sagte er knapp.

"Oh doch!", ließ sich Mercutio gar nicht erst beirren. "Kommt schon, wir haben doch eh nichts Besseres vor! Und das wir uns hier zu dritt ein Mädchen teilen müssen wird sowieso auf Dauer nicht funktionieren. Wir wollen alle unseren Spaß."

Dass das irgendwie leicht anzüglich klang, ignorierte ich, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Mercutio redete als stünde er auf Frauen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seine Aussage bloß allgemein formulieren. Nein, alles was mich interessierte war, dass ich ganz offensichtlich nicht bloß eine kumpelhafte Freundin war, sondern auch ein Objekt männlicher Begierde und auch wenn mich das vielleicht hätte verschrecken sollen, verschaffte es mir ein Gefühl der Genugtuung und Bestätigung.

"Aber ich will nicht", beharrte Romeo stur. Mercutio legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Romeo, die Welt ist größer als Rosalindes Ausschnitt und voller schöner Frauen. Wach endlich auf."

Benvolio starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Bewunderung an. Er beneidete ihn für seine offene und unverblümte Art, die zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unserem Stand entsprach, aber unter Männern war das wahrscheinlich wieder was anderes.

Aber halt mal... Er wollte Romeo an die Frau bringen?!

"Nun... wenn ihr euch langweilt, könnt ihr ruhig gehen", mischte ich mich mit Unschuldsmiene ein. "Und Romeo und ich blei..."

"Ihr kommt mit", beschloss mein bester Freund und nickte Benvolio zu. Auf das Zeichen legte dieser den Arm um Romeo und führte ihn ins Bad, während er fleißig auf ihn einredete und versuchte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er bestimmt Spaß haben werde auf der Party.

"Mercutio!", zischte ich etwas zu verzweifelt.

"Nur keine Sorge", sagte er beruhigend und drückte mich an sich. Mit gedämpfter Stimme, sodass Romeo und Benvolio es sicher nicht hören konnten, fügte er hinzu: "Der Alkohol wird unseren liebeskranken Freund aus seiner Apartheit reißen und ihn empfänglicher für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen machen."

Verdutzt begriff ich Mercutios Plan und lief vor Scham rot an. Das kam mir so falsch vor... aber der Plan war genial!

"Ich liefere ihn dir praktisch auf dem Silbertablett", sprach er weiter. "DU musst nur noch dafür sorgen, dass ihn dir gleich nicht irgendeine versoffene Tussi wegschnappt."

Tat dieser BESTE FREUND DEN MAN SICH WÜNSCHEN KANN eigentlich irgendetwas OHNE an mich zu denken?

Ich war schon im Begriff ihm um den Hals zu fallen, als mir plötzlich bewusst wurde was genau das bedeutete. Romeo betrunken... Was tat er, wenn er betrunken war? Würde er mit nacktem Oberkörper auf den Tischen tanzen? Nicht gerade die schlimmste aller Vorstellungen... Würde er wie ein Tier über mich herfallen? Es gab eventuell schlimmeres... Oder würde er umkippen und dem Schlaf der Gerechten erliegen?

"Wir machen uns in einer Stunde auf den Weg", riss mich Mercutio aus meinen Gedanken und machte sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen. Reichlich Zeit um zu überlegen, wie ich mit den jeweiligen Situationen umgehen konnte...

Als wir circa eine Stunde später eintrudelten war die Party schon im vollen Gange. Ich fragte mich wer dieser ominöse Adelige war, denn eines stand fest - er hatte Geschmack; die Villa war ein Traum. Die Jungs schien das nicht zu interessieren, am wenigsten Romeo, dessen Laune sich wieder verschlechtert hatte. Doch es war nicht auszumachen wer der Herr des Hauses war, wer überhaupt zum Haus gehörte, wer zum Freundeskreis und wer nur zufällig hier war - wie wir.

Schnell hatten wir Gesprächspartner und was zum Trinken gefunden. Wer der Gastgeber war fanden wir auch raus: ein gewisser Paris. Nie gehört. Die anderen auch nicht. Die Zeit verging so rasend schnell; immer wenn ich auf die Uhr sah, war ich überrascht wie spät/früh es plötzlich war. Und als ich mich mit Blick auf den Becher in meiner Hand fragte, mein wievielter das wohl war, beschloss ich eine Pause einzulegen.

Wo war eigentlich Romeo? Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass wir irgendwann im Laufe des Abends getrennt worden waren. Ich ließ diese komischen Weiber mit denen ich mich bis gerade eben noch prächtig amüsiert hatte stehen und machte mich auf die Suche. Ich verspürte den irren Drang ihn zu verführen; es zumindest zu versuchen. Besser keine Romane mehr... oder weniger Alkohol...

Paris

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg und die Leute waren scharenweise erschienen. Persönlich kannte ich weniger als ein Drittel der Anwesenden, also war die Party ein Erfolg.

Curio saß irgendwo an seinem Bier nippend allein in einer Ecke und scheuchte alles davon was ihm zu nah kam. Francisco war genau in seinem Element, umringt von Frauen. Abra war im Begriff ein Wettsaufen zu gewinnen. Tybalt, Yumi und Mary waren irgendwie mit Klamotten im Pool gelandet - mit Klamotten im Wasser stellte ich persönlich mir sehr unangenehm vor - aber sie waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie sich daran nicht störten. Was genau Emilia tat konnte ich nicht erraten, zu erkennen war eigentlich nur, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte irgendwie auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Doch wo in aller Welt war meine Prinzessin Juliet abgeblieben?


	5. Das Schicksal führt sie zusammen

Kapitel 5

~ Das Schicksal führt sie zusammen...

Romeo

Ich hatte von Anfang an keinen Bock auf diese Party. Und wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wär ich Zuhause geblieben. Aber nein... Mercutio wusste natürlich mal wieder alles besser und sogar Benvolio fiel mir in den Rücken!

Es war voll und es war laut. Man verstand kein Wort, man wurde rumgeschubst und permanent betatscht - glaubte Mercutio wirklich, dass mich das hier von Rosalinde ablenken konnte? Rosalinde... Egal was die Leute sagten, ich war nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass sie im Grunde ihres Herzens eine wundervolle Person war und konnte ihre Zurückweisung noch immer nicht akzeptieren. Ich konnte nur an sie denken, auch wenn sie mir das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Keiner der Anwesenden schien noch wirklich nüchtern zu sein... Ich wollte mir eigentlich Gedanken darüber machen wo Benvolio, Mercutio und Hermione abgeblieben waren, doch alles was mir durch den Kopf schoss war die Vorstellung einer etwas angetrunkenen Rosalinde und dass es unerträglich heiß hier drinnen war!

Ich nahm die Leute um mich herum war, konnte jedoch kaum noch Gesichter erkennen. In meinem Kopf war nur Rosalinde und ich merkte nicht, dass ich, aus Langeweile, viel zu viel getrunken hatte.

Die Musik wurde lauter, die Leute wurden lauter, es war viel zu heiß, das Stehen fiel mir schwer und die Sehnsucht nach Rosalinde wurde unerträglich. Ich wollte nur noch raus!

Etwas schwankend kämpfte ich mich durch die Menschenmenge, bis ich schließlich auf eine Terasse gelangte, die direkt zum Strand führte. Inzwischen war es dunkel und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, doch mittlerweile war ich so neben der Spur, dass ich mich nicht einmal erinnern konnte wann (eigentlich gerade eben) ich die Party verlassen hatte.

Eine Weile stand ich bloß da und starrte aufs Meer hinaus, das sich in der Finsternis kaum ausmachen ließ. Doch das Rauschen der Wellen war überdeutlich zu hören. Es war ein wenig windig... und plötzlich war mir total elend zumute.

Rosalinde. Es war immer Rosalinde. Ein unsagbar großer Schmerz und Verzweiflung überkamen mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl als hätte ich alles verloren, als könnte ich niemals glücklich werden. Als wäre das Leben eine unerträgliche Qual.

Ich fühlte mich leer und vollkommen hilflos, während ich dem rauschenden Wasser immer näher kam ohne zu merken wie ich langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Mein Blick war stur in die Dunkelheit vor mir gerichtet - verloren in einer Finsternis, in der es nicht den kleinsten Hoffnungsschimmer gab...

Mir wäre fast das Herz vor Schreck stehen geblieben, als ich plötzlich über etwas großes am Boden stolperte, das scheinbar ebenso erschrocken wie ich aufschrie und mich aus meiner Trance riss. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürtzte zu Boden.

Ich spürte einen heftig ein- und ausatmenden, warmen Körper unter mir, zarte Hände an meinen Armen und mein Gesicht lag inmitten einer duftenden, weichen Haarpracht. Ich ließ den Schreck einen Moment sacken, dann richtete ich mich langsam und vorsichtig auf und betrachtete mein "Opfer" - es war ein Mädchen.

Ein Blick in ihre Augen und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

Es kam mir vor als stünde die Zeit still. Als würden wir über Jahre nur daliegen und uns in die Augen sehen. Rosalinde war längst vergessen.

Plötzlich sagte sie "Aua" und ich merkte, dass ich mich mit einer Hand auf ihren Haaren gestützt hatte. Hastig zog ich meine Hand dort weg, setzte mich auf und entschuldigte mich hastig. Zaghaft robbte sie ein Stück zurück, sodass auch sie sich aufsetzen konnte, wobei sie genauso verlegen wirkte wie ich. Ich wollte mich noch einmal in aller Form bei ihr entschuldigen, als sich unsere Blicke erneut trafen... und keiner ein Wort herausbrachte. Ich hätte ewig so dahocken und sie nur ansehen können. Und egal wie lange ich sie betrachtete, mein Herzschlag wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

Juliet

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es schien, erwachten wir wieder aus unserer Starre und schafften es irgendwie uns nebeneinander zu setzen. Mein Herz raste nach wie vor, aber nicht mehr vor Schreck weil so ein komischer Typ aus dem Nichts gekommen und über mich gestolpert war, sondern weil dieser Typ und vor allem seine Augen mich total nervös machten.

Wir saßen also nebeneinander im Dunkeln, den Blick auf´s Meer und bei jeder Gelegenheit auf den Anderen gerichtet. Er entschuldigte sich noch einmal; ich versicherte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Als wir uns gegenseitig vorstellten, reichten wir uns die Hände... die wir länger hielten als bei einer Vorstellung üblich. Doch schließlich schafften wir es wieder voneinander abzulassen.

Er machte ebenfalls Urlaub hier, mit Freunden. Er war 16, so wie ich. Er war auf der Party gewesen und hatte etwas zuviel getrunken - er war ehrlich. Als ich ihm sagte, dass er gar keinen betrunkenen Eindruck mache, erwiderte er, dass mein Anblick ihn wieder nüchtern gemacht hätte, wenngleich es ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen war, als er mir in die Augen gesehen hatte... Und während ich nicht wusste was ich auf diese supersüße Ansage erwidern sollte, setzte er noch mit leiser Stimme nach: "Du hast wunderschöne Augen..."

Ich betete, dass ich nicht so knallrot im Gesicht war, wie es sich anfühlte. Ich bedankte mich und versuchte möglichst neutral aber freundlich zu klingen. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile, wir lachten viel und er machte mir zig Komplimente. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte diese Nacht nie geendet.

Wir hatten permanent die Geräuschkulisse der Party im Rücken, doch der Lärm war weit weg, sodass er uns kaum auffiel. Mit einem Mal aber wurde es lauter und es schien Aufregung auf dem Anwesen zu herrschen. Romeo und ich drehten uns um, konnten aber aus der Entfernung nichts erkennen.

Völlig synchron erschracken wir, als völlig synchron unsere Handys losgingen. Ich hatte eine SMS von Tybalt bekommen:

-Wo bist du? Hier sind Montagues-

Das erklärte wohl die Aufregung... Auch Romeo schien keine guten Nachrichten auf dem Display zu lesen. Er wirkte plötzlich angespannt.

"Was ist los?", wollte ich wissen.

"Ich...", begann er. "Der Typ, der die Party gibt, dieser Paris, ist ein Capulet...?"

"Nein!", widersprach ich heftig und Romeo musterte mich etwas verdutzt. "Paris ist bloß ein Geschäftspartner meines Vaters aber er gehört sicher nicht zur Familie!"

Romeo wirkte etwas blass, als er mich unverwandt ansah, das Handy immer noch in der Hand.

"Juliet... du bist eine Capulet?"

"Ja... wieso? Ist das schlimm?", fragte ich verunsichert. Ich wusste, dass manche, friedliebenden, Leute ein Problem mit Capulets und Montagues hatten und diese Familien eher mieden... als ich plötzlich begriff.

"Du bist ein Montague...", stellte ich leise fest. Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug.

Es war als wäre etwas kaputt gegangen; als hätte ich ihn schon wieder verloren, kaum dass ich ihn kennegelernt hatte. Warum ausgerechnet ein Montague? Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich jetzt hasste... Doch an seinem Blick sah ich, dass er das gleiche dachte und ich wusste er würde mich nicht hassen.

"Romeo!", brüllte jemand vom Anwesen her. Wir sahen drei Gestalten, die sich rasch vom Haus entfernten. Romeo sprang auf und steckte das Handy ein. Er war schon im Begriff seinen Freunden zu folgen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und mir mit unsicherem und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvollem Blick in die Augen sah.

"Ich will dich wiedersehen", platzte er aufgeregt heraus. Dann fragte er mit schüchterner Stimme nach: "Geht das...?"

Am liebsten wäre ich mitgegangen, vor allem wenn er mich so süß und flehend ansah... Als Antwort brachte ich nur ein schüchternes Nicken zustande. Ein kurzes Lächeln, dann wandte er sich widerwillig ab und rannte seinen Freunden nach, die weiter nach ihm riefen.

Tybalt

Die Aufregung legte sich wieder. Die Montagues, die paar die sich hergewagt hatten, waren abgehauen und verschwunden. Und ausgerechnet Mercutio war unter ihnen gewesen! Wie gern hätte ich ihn höchstpersönlich auseinandergenommen, aber natürlich hatte sich der Feigling aus dem Staub gemacht!

Juliet kam vom Strand hochgeschlendert und hatte offensichtlich die Ruhe weg.

"Wo bist du gewesen?!", schnauzte ich sie an.

"Na, am Strand, ist das nicht offensichtlich?", antwortete sie vollkommen ruhig, als hätte ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Irgendwie war sie seltsam; sie wirkte etwas abwesend. Aber ihr war nichts passiert und das war die Hauptsache.

Mercutio

Zum Glück war uns keiner der Capulet-Affen gefolgt... Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass dieser Paris-Typ zu den Capulet gehörte?!

Vollkommen außer Atem kamen wir Zuhause an. Ich ließ Hermiones Hand los und sie sank erschöpft auf einem Sessel zusammen. Während Benvolio nach dem Lichtschalter suchte, nahm ich mir Romeo zur Brust.

"Wo bist du gewesen?!", schnauzte ich ihn an.

"Na, am Strand, hast du doch gesehen", antwortete er vollkommen ruhig, als hätte ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Irgendwie war er seltsam; er wirkte etwas abwesend. Aber es war nicht diese traurig-enttäuschte Stimmung der letzten Wochen, er wirkte zufriedener. Da ihm nichts passiert war, beschloss ich es dabei zu belassen.


End file.
